Rescue
by whitem
Summary: Sort of another experiment.  Another rescue by Team Possible, but from a different point of view...  Please R and R...  Now complete...
1. Chapter 1

Here's another idea I had, and thought I might try and see if y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters invovled, 'cept for Little Kaley Martin.

Rescue 

"_Help me…"_

A small voice floated up a darkened shaft as a small face with brown eyes, framed with matted dishwater-blond hair, showed nothing but fear.

_I'm alone… Nobody knows I'm here…_The little girl moved slightly, trying to figure out why her lower right leg had gone numb.

"Owwwwww… oww, oww, owww!" Tears fell from her puppy-dog brown eyes as pain shot up her leg, and into her lower back.

Whimpering slightly, 8 year old Kaley Martin settled back down the best she could so that her leg wouldn't hurt anymore.

_My parents have got to be missing me by now._ She thought as the light of the sky was getting darker. She could see up the mining shaft and out the opening she had fallen in to. It was so far away though, she felt there was no way anyone would know she was down here.

_Why did I have to go off by myself?_ Kaley started to admonish herself. _I left my bike a few feet from here, so maybe someone will see it and look for me down here._

What Kaley didn't know was that a couple of boys had happened upon her bike and decided to have some fun and ride it down the nearby bikers trail. The little girls Scwhinn with a pink basket was not made for that kind of torture, and came apart on the boy's second trip down.

Time almost literally stood still for little Kaley as she went in and out of consciousness. Her inadvertent fall down the old abandoned mine shaft had done more to her than just a broken ankle. When she initially landed on the hard bottom of packed dirt, she smacked her head on a fairly large rock, knocking her a bit silly.

Now her head just really hurt, and her hair was all matted and sticky with drying blood behind her left ear.

Blackness…

Kaley awoke to a dull thump…thump…thump. At first, she thought it was her own heartbeat, but then realized it was coming from above her.

_Rescue?_ Her foggy mind thought, and she fought the urge to close her eyes again, and lost.

Blackness…

Her eyes fluttered open again, as dirt seemed to be falling down from the entrance high above her. At first she thought it was a cave-in, and she fought down panic. Her parents had taught her better than to jump to conclusions before resorting to freaking out, but again… she was only 8.

The Kaley thought she heard… voices? They sounded so far away, but somehow she could tell what was being said.

"Kim! Come look at this!"

"What did you find Ron?"

"It looks like part of a… torn shirt. Maybe."

Kaley looked down at herself, cringing at the stiff muscles in her neck, to look at herself. Her shirt was torn, and some of it was missing! She looked back up and realized that it was now starting to get dark, and she was also starting to get a bit cold. They just HAD to know she was there.

She tried to call out, but because she hadn't had any water for better than 6 to 8 hours, it wasn't much more than a croak. Working her tongue a bit, she was able to work up a bit of saliva, and she swallowed, making things feel a little better, but not much. She tried calling out again.

"Help… I'm… h… here!"

Instead of a reply by a human voice, she heard chattering of some kind, and Kaley would swear later that she heard a small voice call out, "Over here!"

The next thing she heard was almost music to her little ears. It was an almost angelic voice.

"Kaley…? Is that you? Are you down there?"

"Yes… Help me, please."

"Hang on Kaley!" The voice said. "We'll get you out. Ron! Over here!"

"Yeah Kim?"

"If we set up a rig, think you could make it down to her?"

"I should be able to. I'd say the diameter is about 5 feet, but these sides look a bit loose. I should be OK though."

Kaley was so relieved. She was going to be rescued! Help had arrived. Once again, she relaxed.

Blackness…

"Kim! Can you lower me any further? I'm almost there!" Kaley looked up, and noticed that someone was coming down the shaft, but very slowly. They had a flashlight, and were shining it on her. Her rescuer spoke to her.

"It's OK Kaley. My name's Ron. We're going to get you out of here."

"R… Ron…?"

"Thing's are going to be OK now. I'm here. KP!" He yelled up towards the top. "What's going on? Why have I stopped?"

That same angelic voice from before called down again. "It's jammed Ron! Let me…"

Sproing… TINK!

"Ron! The braking pawl just broke!"

Almost immediately, Ron fell the last 10 or so feet, and came to an abrupt stop just before falling on Kaley, who had brought her hands up as a reaction to his almost landing on her.

The sudden stop had jerked Ron violently, and he slammed into the side of the shaft, dazing him.

"Ron! The rig is coming down, look out!"

Ron dropped the last few feet, and leaned on the side over the top of Kaley, protecting her. The spool of cable and part of the rigging crashed down the shaft hitting the sides knock a bunch of dirt on his back, and then it hit Ron's back. Part of the cabling continued to fall on the ground next to his foot.

"Are… you… OK, Kaley?" He grunted out.

"Yes… what about you?"

"I'm…" He shifted a bit. "Fine."

Ron was far from being 'fine'. Almost the entire cable rigging that was over the mouth of the shaft was now sitting on his back. It was about 200 pounds of steel cable and struts. If he let it fall any further, it would crush poor Kaley.

"Ron…! Ron…! Are you OK?" That same angelic voice called.

"Yeah KP. We're… good. I'm… keeping the rig from falling on Kaley. Could you maybe… get someone down here?"

Ron then heard the sound of Kim's grappling gun, and heard the steel hook connect with a part of the rigging on his back, and then felt some of the weight let up.

"I can't lift it all the way up, but I hope this helps!" Kim yelled down the shaft.

"Yeah… it does."

Something dark, warm, and sticky landed on Kaley's hand. Ron's flashlight was attached to him and it swung loosely from a lanyard, swinging a shaft of light back and forth over her. She then noticed that what had fallen on her was blood.

She looked at Ron's face with questioning eyes, and Ron just smiled back at her, trying not to show just how much pain he was in.

"It's OK Kaley." He said, and swallowed hard while shifting again. "That's Kim Possible up there. If anyone can get us out of this, she can."

Little Kaley finally realized who her rescuers were. Team Possible!

To be concluded…

* * *

Guess I'll call this a… "One and a half-Shot". Another experiment, so please bear with me…

Might be a dumb idea, but let me know what you think anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Second half of "Rescue". It ended up a little longer than I expected, but I just had to write this. It sort of grew after I started…

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

Chapter 2

Two sets of brown eyes looked at each other, one pair quite a bit older than the other. The younger of the two started to flutter, and began to close.

"Kaley! Don't fall asleep!"

"Huh…?" She looked back up into the caring brown orbs of the man who was there to protect her.

"That's it. I don't want you to fall asleep. It looks like you've had a good hit to the head. Do you feel any pain?"

"N… no. Not really. My head is kinda numb, and my ankle is a bit sore. If I try to move though, my ankle will really start to hurt."

"Everything is going to be alright." Ron said, and gave another little grimace.

"Y… you're Ron Stoppable, aren't you?"

"Why yes, I am. Do I know you?" Ron looked to be genuinely shocked by the fact that this little girl recognized him.

"No, not personally. But I know about you and your wife, Kim."

"Now how did you… know that?" Ron shifted a shoulder again.

"I actually just wrote a paper in school describing who our heroes were, and why. I picked Team Possible."

"Then you must know quite a bit about us." Ron said, and continued to make conversation. " Tell me… oof… what have you learned?"

"Well…"

"Ron!" There was that angelic voice of Kim Possible again. "New plan! We've got some mine experts here now, and they're going to dig a parallel shaft to this one, then tunnel over and get you out. OK? How are you doing down there?"

"We're doing good Kim. Kaley and I are just getting to know each other. Oh, and if you can… tell them to hurry a bit… please.

"Sorry 'bout that Kaley." Ron continued. "You were going to tell me what you've learned about us."

"Oh yes." She said, her eyes bright as ever. "I learned that you and Kim were best friends for almost 14 years before finally getting together, and that you were married just 6 months ago."

"6 months 12 days, to be exact." Ron said smiling.

"I think I might know something that the public doesn't know yet, though." Kaley said with a conspiratorial sound to her voice.

"What…?" Ron asked in almost a whisper.

"Kim's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Umm… well… ahh… yeah. She is." Ron finally gave in to the hopeful young face looking up at him.

"That's why you came down here, and not her. Am I right?"

Ron couldn't lie to such a cute little face. "Yes, your right. But don't tell anyone. OK? She's not showing yet."

"I understand." Kaley said. She understood many things in the adult world as her parents had taught her right, and felt that their daughter was smart enough to understand things. They were right, and she was.

"Kaley?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I'm going to try… something, and if you see anything strange, can you keep it to yourself?"

"Sure. What are you…"

Almost immediately Ron closed his eyes tight, and concentrated. Originating from the middle of his chest, small tendrils of what looked like blue arcs of electricity began to move in and around Ron's body. His tightly closed eyes looked to be glowing a bit blue as some of the light was filtering through his eyelashes.

Kaley saw him rise a bit as if suddenly charged with tremendous strength. A grunt issued from his clenched teeth, and he shrugged his shoulders upwards. The sound of scraping metal and then the sound of falling dirt was heard for a few seconds, and then stopped.

"Harrumph…" Ron said. "There, that's much better."

He opened his eyes and looked back at Kaley who would almost swear that she saw a blue haze fade out, and then be replaced by the normal brown of his eyes.

"Whoa…" Kaley said, astonished by what she had just witnessed. "That was your Monkey Power, wasn't it?"

"You know about that?" Ron asked surprised.

"Hey, I researched you guys completely for my paper." Her eyes began to flutter again, and finally closed.

"Kaley! C'mon Kaley! Don't fall asleep! Wake-up! Please?"

"Huh…? What…? I'm sorry Ron. I'm just sooo tired."

"I know Kaley, I know. Can you be strong, for me? Tell me more what you've learned about us."

"Oh… I read all about Rufus too. He's such an amazing animal. How did you teach him to speak like he does?"

"Well…" Ron said, shrugging a bit. He was visibly more relaxed. What he had done earlier with his power must have helped quite a bit. "He sort of… already knew how to do that."

The two continued to talk for the next 20 minutes, and suddenly they both heard a scraping sound behind Ron. A small hole appeared in the side of the shaft, and a small pink head poked through.

"Hello." It said, in a small squeaky voice.

"Rufus!" Both Kaley and Ron yelled out at the same time.

"Good to see ya buddy! Is someone coming down after you?"

"Yup… yup." Rufus said, bobbing his head up and down. "Kim."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "She shouldn't be doing that! She's…"

"Ron! We're here!" A new voice said, and more dirt fell from the hole, revealing flowing red hair, and shimmering green eyes. Her face was illuminated by Ron's flashlight, and it was the most beautiful site that Kaley had ever seen.

"Kim Possible…" Kaley said with awe as she continued to sit against the side of the shaft.

"Actually, it's Kim Stoppable now. I wish people would get used to that." She said with a smile.

"Kim…" Ron said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "You shouldn't be down here. It's too much stress…"

"Shush Ron! Not in front of Kaley. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of rescuing Kaley here, and you too."

"Hey…" Ron said jokingly at her last words.

"Kaley? Honey?" Kim said. "Can you crawl over to me?"

"I… I don't know. My ankle will start to hurt, I know."

"I know. I'm sorry. But if you don't, we can't get you out of here." Dirt started to fall around all four of them causing Rufus to chatter excitedly, and Kim and Ron to exchange a serious look.

"Ok…" Kaley said, and leaned forward, causing her face to contort in pain. "Owww… ow ow…"

"C'mon Kaley… You can make it." Kim said with a bit of urgency in her voice.

Whimpering in pain, Kaley was able to get up on all fours, and crawl between Ron's legs and towards Kim. Just as Kim grabbed her hand, a large amount of dirt gave way, and landed on Ron's back.

"We have to hurry Kim. I don't think it's going to hold much longer. The rig really weakened the walls with its fall."

Kaley yelped in both surprise and pain as Kim wrenched her into the other shaft. "Go, go, go!" She yelled upwards, and both Kim and Kaley were whisked up and out into the light.

They both landed with a thump on the ground, Kaley on top of Kim. "What about Ron?" Kaley asked, her eyes tearing at the question.

"He'll be OK." Kim said. "Well see him real soon."

"But… how…?" Kaley started to ask, and then heard coughing behind her as a disheveled and very dirty Ron Stoppable lifted himself out of the shaft that had just been dug.

"Are you three...(cough)… OK?" Ron asked as he knelt down beside Kim, who was holding Kaley in her arms. Rufus chattered annoylingly beside Kim. "Sorry Rufus. You _four_?"

"Yes, we ALL are OK Ron." Kim said with a smile on her face, and a hand on her tummy.

A man in a blue shirt that had the white letters EMT on the left front reached towards Kaley. Instinctively she shied away, and clung on to Kim.

"It's OK Kaley." Kim said. "He's here to help."

"You sure Kim?" Kaley said, her brown eyes looking up at her with a bit of worry.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I think your parents want to see you." Kim pointed at an older woman in the crowd who had a blanket over her shoulders and a gentleman beside her with an arm wrapped around her.

"Thank-you for saving me." Kaley said, and wrapped her arms around Kim, giving her a big hug. "You too, Ron."

She took Ron's hand and pulled him down as he was standing at the time, and wrapped her little arms around his neck. I'll never forget you." She then lowered her voice a bit and whispered into his ear. "I won't tell anyone anything."

Ron stood up, still holding onto Kaley, her legs falling freely underneath her. She whimpered slightly from the pain in her ankle. Ron handed her to the EMT, and Kim rose by his side.

Kaley was then placed on a wheeled gurney and then rolled into the ambulance, her parents at her side holding her hand. A needle was pressed into her arm, and almost immediately the pain in her ankle went away. The EMT then tried to place something plastic over her mouth, but was having trouble because of the big grin on her face.

"Mom? Dad?" Kaley said, her face bright and shining through the dirt and grime.

"Yes dear?" They both said at the same time.

"Guess what?" She paused for a bit, and her parents shrugged. "I met Team Possible!"

The medication took hold and little Kaley closed her eyes, and dreamed of fighting bad guys with a certain duo who had a naked Mole Rat for a pet.

The end…

* * *

OK… guess that was more of a "2-shot"… Hope y'all liked it! Now I'll get back to my other story… 


End file.
